This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This training program will provide an overview of cyberinfrastructure and multiscale modeling approaches, and will include plenary sessions (day one) and hands-on training sessions using the tools essential for cutting edge biomedical research. NBCR's goal in offering this Summer Institute is to broaden the impact of these tools and work closely with the biomedical community in future developments, while offering significant opportunities for networking among researchers and participants. + GridSphere portals + Web services and ontology + Cluster and Grid Computing + Computational cardiac electrophysiology and mechanics + Molecular visualization and virtual screening + Molecular electrostatics and diffusion For online access of training session materials, please visit the NBCR Public Wiki. Each of these topics represents a parallel track that will meet half days, for four days. Each participant may sign up for up to two tracks. The workshop is geared toward graduate students, postdocs and researchers interested in learning how to use specific tools addressed by this workshop and/or who are interested in understanding the role of cyberinfrastructure in biomedical research.